1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3-(pyrrolidinio)methyl-3-cephem derivatives useful as antibacterial composition, process for the production thereof, and antibacterial composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As compounds containing a (pyrrolidinio)methyl group at the 3-position of the cephem skeleton, there have heretofore been known the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,899 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,473.